


I Wasn't Told You'd Be This Cold

by holopansy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/pseuds/holopansy
Summary: Near the end of dinner one night, Frank questions Gerard's commitment.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I Wasn't Told You'd Be This Cold

“Be honest. Do you _actually_ see a future with me?” He says, prompting Gerard to almost choke on the last bite of his dinner.

“What are you talking about? Of course I see a future with you!” Gerard cries, “How could you say that?!” 

Frank exhales, as if he’s talking to a particularly difficult child. 

“When was the last time you told me you loved me, unprompted?” 

“We-” He scrambles to answer, going over the past few days...weeks. 

Frank raises his eyebrows. He speaks again.

“I don’t even remember the last time you complimented me.” 

“I literally just told you that you looked good TODAY,” Gerard argues.

“Yes, after I told you that I loved your shirt.” 

“Why are you doing this? Are you breaking up with me?” 

“No. At least, I don’t think so. I love you. I don’t want to break up. I don’t see a reason to,” Frank replies, softly. 

Gerard’s face heats up. He crosses his arms and leans back in his chair.

“ _You don’t see a reason to_?! Then what the FUCK was all that about?” 

“I got a promotion today at work. It requires a transfer. I’d be moving to LA.” 

“And instead of telling me this like a normal person, you’ve decided to _question my commitment to our relationship_?” Gerard is furious now, his voice in anger is barely audible. 

“I’ve been struggling with knowing how you’ve been feeling. I meant to bring it up sooner, and then today this promotion happened. It would require us to either do long distance or for you to come with me. Would you even be willing to come with me? Would you even entertain that thought?” Frank cocks an eyebrow, disbelief etched across his features. 

“You-but-I can’t-” Gerard stammers. 

“That’s what I thought. You won’t leave. I’ve done long distance before, I don’t have any problems with it. But I don’t know how long I’d be in LA, or even if I’d be moving back to Jersey. This is what I always wanted. To work in music, even if--and especially if--it takes me to new places.” 

“I need to know. Do you see a future? Would you be okay with moving to be with me, away from everyone else? Am I as important to you as you are to me?” 

“I have to think about it.” 

“I expected that you would,” Frank gently gets up from the table, and walks toward the door. “But I do feel like we already have the answer, don’t we?” 


End file.
